Key to Curing the Spellpox
Requirements *Must be level 7 of one Ascension class to start the quest *Must complete Shattered Seas Timeline to get the update from Assistant Shortspanner *Ability to speak Uruvanian *Vesspyr Isles Timeline at least up through Family Ties, which must be completed before Harla Dar will speak with you about the stone. You only need to do a small part of the quests here. Backtrack from Family Ties and Under The Veil quest lines to see where to start the two required quest lines. *A Strange Black Rock for Glowing Black Stone needs to be in your inventory when you zone into get the harp from Shimmering Citadel: Inside the Bottle * *You must be a level 100 Artisan * 10/23/2018 -- The harp was also collected from Tipple's Focus at -- So don't worry if you zone in there -- you will see the Harp on the left at the coordinates above in the very first room. Good luck! Steps #''Speak with a researcher of arcane artifacts who has dealt with curses'': -- Assistant Shortspanner in Tranquil Sea at #Head to Phantom Sea and approach Aliena Belzia in Ssraeshza Temple (Heroic) in the northern room before killing the named, or you will need to return. The quest updates when you get close to her. #''Find a way to help Aliena Belzia'': After receiving the update, start clearing the zone bosses. The boss room order is South, East, Middle, North. Once you have killed the Vathsis in the northern room, talk to Aillena again. #Obtain: #* a highly explosive item that can be triggered from within a shield -- resonant umbrite from the last named in Stygian Threshold (Heroic). This is a chest drop and only 1 drops per chest. Only 1 mage can be updated per instance. #* a shield spell which can withstand an explosion -- a diacoustic aquatic shield spell scroll from Black Bolt in Maldura: Algorithm For Destruction (Heroic). This is a chest drop and only 1 drops per chest. Only 1 mage can be updated per instance. #* an item that can cause the fragile umbrite crystals to explode via multi-layered high frequency sound waves -- Go to Shimmering Citadel. #*#Rub the lamp in Shimmering Citadel and talk to an Uruvan djinn (must speak Uruvanian). This update is on the top floor of the Eastern tower. #*#Enter Shimmering Citadel: Inside the Bottle (The Empty Bottle) from Sinking Sands and click the Inaudible Harp. #*#* You're looking for an ornate metal lamp, NOT the lamp that goes to Sabaron's Palace or the one that goes to Azhar's Penitence. Thus far, only 11 random spawn locations of the 15 possible are known. ''Once inside, An inaudible harp can be harvested at to update the quest. #*#* Note: this may be bugged and take you to Tipple's Focus or 'A Djinn's Treasure Cache' when you click on it. This may be the case if you haven't completed the prerequisites for this quest. Complete HQ and ToV quest first to avoid this. '''Note Update: Remember you should now be able to update this step in Tipple's Focus as of 10/23/2018 -- Please correct this entry if it was a fluke -- check last entry in requirements above.' #Return to Bellengere the Three. #Place the reonant umbrite and inaudible harp around the Blackscale rune cube, cast the a diacoustic aquatic shield spell scroll, and click the harp. #Speak with Bellengere the Three again. #*''Note: Before heading to Vesspyr Isles for the next step, make sure to have the Glowing Black Stone in your inventory. If you got rid of it after doing the quest, you can repurchase it from Shady Swashbuckler XVIII. #''Identify the creator of the Blackscale rune cube: Talk to Harla Dar on Veeshenna Tol in Vesspyr Isles at . #''Find a way to get Karkona's attention'': #*Harvest Karkona's scale from a purple shiny on Veeshenna Tol . #*Harvest a cracked spirital anchor from a table in the building on Veiled Thessk in Vesspyr Isles . #*Place the scale in the anchor at , then click the anchor to spawn Lady Karkona. #Speak with Lady Karkona. #*Note: It's amusing, but fruitless to mouth-off to dragons! #At the end of the dialogue, hail Lady Karkona again to present the Glowing Black Stone (from your inventory) to her and update the quest. #Return to Bellengere the Three in Paineel. #Speak with Lady Karkona in Paineel near Bellengere. #Gather the following items: #*''Gather arcane object of draconic blood''. #*#Go to Chardok #*#Zone in to Lair of the Haunts by clicking on the Moveable Stone Wall at #*#Kill Tombwatch L'Drykk (105^^^, may need a group, same difficulty as the Scrollkeeper) at the bottom of Lair of the Haunts. All the quest mobs are invisible to group members, forcing the mage to pull them. Once they are in combat, everyone can see the mobs. #*#Harvest the Dragon Blood Shard on top of the chest at #*''Gather arcane object of draconic breath''. #**Harvest Urn of Dragon Breath in the Lost City of Torsis: Reaver's Remnants (Solo) (or Heroic) in the hidden room at . Just walk through the wall to the left of where the named stood. It looks like a big vase (a previously cleared instance does not seem to work). The heroic instance is quite hard compared to the solo instance which accepts two people or a merc. #*''Gather arcane object of draconic destruction.'' #**Harvest the Wand of the Wurmslayer in the Crypt of Dalnir: Baron's Workshop (Heroic) in the sarcophagus with the mirror . #Return to Lady Karkona in Paineel (gives you recipe). #Craft the Dragon's Tongue Staff (level 100 combine): ##Get a Shadebark for the combine. ##Go to Kaesora: Xalgozian Stronghold (Heroic) The crafting table you need only appears in the Heroic instance. ##Harvest one Asmyx (greenish rocks on the floor, can only be found in a fresh instance). ##*Example locations: , , , etc. ##Craft the Dragon's Tongue Staff at the Ancient Arcane Workbench - ''(only available in the Heroic instance). #Talk to Lady Karkona in The City of Paineel #*''Note: The rune cube appears to be attackable as soon as you get to Lady Karkona. Make sure you talk to her before you attack it.'' #Equip the Dragon's Tongue Staff then destroy the rune cube. (The rune cube regens HPs fairly quickly, so don't expect to just hit it once and have it die.) #Talk to Lady Karkona again. #Talk to Bellengere the Three. Rewards *Band of the Infinite *At least Credits